


Requiem of the Lost One

by Sweetheart627



Category: Nightwish, Tuomas Holopainen - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Main Character Death, Spirit - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart627/pseuds/Sweetheart627
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuomas Holopainen dies and has to watch the effects of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem of the Lost One

I didn't see it coming. I didn't even know it happened until after it had, but about an hour ago, I died. It had been raining cats and dogs for two days straight and, with the cold air, the roads were icy. I ran out of dog food for Bear, my Scottish deerhound, so, since he couldn't starve, I went out to the store. Being a careful driver, I went as slow as I could, but the idiot who killed me didn't. 

 

 

I was just turning onto Main Street when I heard tires screeching. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him go flying through the red light and spin out of control. He hit my Land-cruiser broadside on the passenger door and rammed me into a light post. I felt brief shocks of pain in my head, neck, and back before I squeezed my eyes shut. Almost instantly the pain was gone and I felt fine. _"I must have just jarred something."_ I thought. 

 

I opened my eyes to see the pavement out my window. There were two young woman standing there. One of them was screaming her head off and the other was staring at me with wide-eyed terror. Her hand covered her mouth as she shook her head in disbelief. She recognized me cause she kept saying me name. 

 

"Call an ambulance," I told her. She must not have heard me, cause she didn't do anything. More people began to gather around and stared at me and the driver in the other car. In the distance I could hear sirens drawing closer. 

 

I turned my head to look at the other driver. He was staring at me with tears in his eyes. Well if I had just caused an accident because of a stupid, reckless decision, I'd be crying too. He kept whispering to himself, "Oh my God, what have I done? What have I done?" 

 

Finally the paramedics showed up and began working on the cars. First, they were pulled apart so that the rescue team could get to us. The paramedics helped the other man out and got him on a stretcher. Then they turned to me and recognized me. One of them called to the cops who had just arrived, "It's Tuomas Holopainen." The paramedic came over and felt my neck for a pulse. He closed his eyes and sucked in a shaky breath before turning to the crowd that had now gathered, "He's dead." 

 

  
_"What? No I'm not. I'm right here. I can hear you and see you. I'm not dead."_ I reached out to grab his arm and tell him that I'm alive, but to my horror, my hand went right through him. "Oh God. What's going on? What's happening? Turn around. Look at me. I'm alive. I can't be dead. God help me!" I tried desperately to grab him or get his attention, but nothing seemed to work. I soon realized that I could move around, which was weird cause my dashboard was pinning my legs down. But, to my surprise, I got out of the car through the window. I turned around and let out a small cry - I was still sitting in the car! My head was bleeding in multiple places and my glassy blue eyes stared into nothingness. My long black hair was matted with blood and fell partially over my face. I reached out to touch myself, but again my hand drifted through my body like a shadow. 

 

"This isn't happening. It can't be happening. I'm only 36, I can't die yet. I still have too much to do." I ran over to the now sobbing crowd and tried to get someone to see me, but everyone just stared at the figure in the car. 

 

Suddenly, I saw Plamen Dimov and Emppu coming through the crowd. When they got to the front and saw what was going on, they both lost it. Plamen fell to his knees, began shaking his head, and kept mouthing "no" over and over. Emppu saw the figure, covered his face and cried, "God no. Tuomas." He turned away from the scene as he tried to catch a breath. I ran over to them and tried to get their attention, but just like the others, they ignored me. 

 

I heard one of the cops tell Emppu, "Someone should tell his family. If you'd like, I can let them know, but it would be better of someone they knew gave them the news." My friend just nodded and took a deep breath. 

 

"I'll call them." The officer nodded before patting Emppu on the back and walking away. Emppu stood there for a few minutes, pinching the bridge of his nose as tears rolled down his cheeks, before he walked away from the on-lookers. I followed him across the street, sobbing in my fear and frustration. 

 

Emppu took his phone out of his jacket and dialed my parent's number. My mom answered. "Kirsti, hi. It's Emppu. No I'm not ok. I'm afraid I have some very bad news. Is Pentti there? Go get him please." A few moments passed before he continued. "Good you're both there. Oh, Petri's there as well? No that's ok, he needs to hear this as well. I need you to sit down and put me on speaker phone. Listen, I'm afraid I have some really bad news. It's about Tuomas. God, I'm so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but I'm afraid Tuomas was just in an accident on Main. The paramedics said he died on impact." I could hear my mother scream my name on the other side. I wanted desperately to hold her and tell her I'm here. 

 

This was too much, I couldn't stay there any longer. I ran in the direction of my home. I didn't even feel winded and made the three and a half mile distance without even breaking a sweat. When I reached there, I didn't go in. I just stood at the lake and tried to grasp what had happened. It hit me like an frozen brick - I had died. The being I was now was a ghost, a spirit, a hollow nothing. I looked up to the grey sky and screamed my aggravation into form. When I could scream no more, I sat down on the ground, pulled my knees to my chest, and cried. 

 

So here I am an hour later, apparently dead, sitting by the lake, emotionally drained. I get up and head in towards my home. I try to open my door, but my hand slips right through. Hmmm, I wonder. I test my theory and walk right through the door.

 

Inside, my dog, Bear, is laying on the floor rug in the living room. He perks his head up and begins sniffing the air. He stands and looks around, as if he knows I'm there, but can't figure out where I'm standing. 

 

"Bear. I'm right here, boy." I call to him as I get down on one knee. Bear walks over to me, and right through me. As soon as he does, he stops, turns around and whines. He knows I'm here, but that something's wrong. I try to touch him, but he backs away and continues whining. Suddenly he howls, a long, sad, sound. I have never heard a dog cry before, but I would bet every mark I own that this is what it sounds like. He knows that I'm dead. 

 

I think to myself how I wish I could be with my mom and dad right now, and suddenly, I am. In a blink of an eye, I'm in my parents' living room and I can see them on the couch. Petri is sitting in a chair across from them, his head in his hands. His shoulders shake as he cries. My dad is holding my mom, who is weeping hysterically, and rocking her back and forth. He is crying himself, but silently. I realize now that up until now, I have never seen my dad cry before. 

 

I kneel in front of them and wrap my arms around my mom. I don't close them all the way, but just enough to embrace her. I can still smell her, the warm, soft smell I love. She continues to rock and say my name, as if it will bring me back to her. I see a picture in her hands, one of me and her from a family outing we had earlier this year. 

 

"I'm right here. It's going to be alright." I kiss her forehead and stand up. 

 

One by one, I visit my family and friends, trying to comfort them as they hear about my death. Susanna left the table and went to up her room. Jukka was out fishing and went into complete shock at the news. Marco got a call from Emppu and threw his phone against a wall with what sounded like a Viking battle cry. Troy was in the middle of a concert and canceled the rest of the show when he heard. Johan held Anette as she cried. Floor walked out of a recording session. Even Tarja was told. She went out to the balcony of her home, leaned on the railing with her hands folded and whispered, "I'm so sorry Tuomas. Forgive me my friend." 

 

For almost a week I watched, helplessly as people mourned my death. The fans had memorials and sent up lanterns. And finally, my funeral arrived. I was buried in the woods near my house, I always felt weird about cemeteries. Carol read some things that had been sent into the Escapist website. I heard everyone talking about how kind and amazing I was, and I swear, if I had a face, and if it wasn't such a sad time, I'd be blushing profusely.

 

I stood over to the side in silent wonder. I never thought that my death would cause this much pain or passion. I am not someone of importance or greatness. I am just a simple poet, a storyteller. And yet I see hundreds of people with their hearts breaking. They pledge an oath that I will never be forgotten or lost in time. I will be remembered through my works, my compilations. My "children", as I had called them, would live on in infamy until the end of time.  

 

As my casket is lowered into the ground to the hymn Finlandia, I can feel myself fading. I know I should be panicking, terrified of leaving when I am still needed, but I feel this overwhelming peace. I look out over the people I have loved my whole life, family, friends, coworkers. All of them remembering me and wishing I was here again, and I smile. A soft farewell to them all and a bit of peace in their hearts to ease the pain. I promise to look over them, always. 

 

I feel something warm cover me and look up. Where there had been dark, gray clouds a moment ago, now there was a patch of open sky. But it wasn't blue, It was golden, like all the sunlight in the air had come to shine in that one spot. As I passed through the clouds, something on my back felt heavy. I looked over my shoulder and saw white angel wings opening from my shoulder blades. My clothes also changed to white garments. I knew in that moment that I had come to my Elysian Fields. Paradise surrounded me. I was finally free, finally home. 


End file.
